


Lead Role in a Cage

by stevieisqueen



Category: All New X-Factor, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieisqueen/pseuds/stevieisqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was inevitable.  Remy's been gone for over two years.  Pietro just went missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a bit of a made up universe. It is fairly similar to the universe portrayed in the x-men movies in which the American government has taken an aggressive stance on mutant registration. However, the primary characters in this are from all new x factor.

Lorna supposed that this war was inevitable. Everything had been escalating, especially with the mass hysteria triggered by Senator Kelly. The announcement of the sentinel program paired with the recent spike in mutant kidnappings had been the last straw. It caused a reaction from a few mutant extremist groups, which was the equivalent of if riots had powers to back them. These were seen as terrorist attacks which “forced the hand” of the US government. In the end, it was a war that everyone saw coming.

She had tried to keep the X Factor together. They had lasted for a while but then Remy got captured in between missions. They searched for him, of course, so did the X Men. Neither could trace him, they didn’t even know who had taken him.

Pietro rejoined the Avengers. Danger left soon after, followed by Doug and Warlock. Lorna went to help the X Men, which was probably for the best.

A few times the X Men got a lead that they thought may lead them to Remy, but it was always a dead end. A little over a year later, they decided that he must be dead. Nobody wanted to believe it but everybody did. They had lost too many, Charles, Jean, Scott, Rogue, for it not to be true.

The war progressed and the government began to get the upperhand. The sentinels were evolving. Collars had been developed to repress mutant powers. The only real upper hand that they had was that the sentinel program was beginning to fall out of favor with the public due to speculations about invasion of privacy.

But the war went on.

Lorna took Remy’s cats when the X Factor disbanded. She had tried her best to get Pietro to take them, they probably liked him better than her, but he refused.

In between missions she would come back to the mansion and the cats would always be waiting for her. They didn’t like her as much as Remy, but she had grown on them. Even Oliver was beginning to like her more.

Sometimes she would go away on longer missions and be gone for a few weeks. When that happened Bobby would feed the cats. They probably liked him better than her, but she never fully gave them to Bobby, because as much as they got on her nerve, they had grown on her the same way she had grown on them.

Sometimes she felt angry and sad and lonely, but mostly she just felt that life was out of her control. Pietro would visit sometimes, and they would talk about it. Every now and then Wanda would come with him. He would update her on the Avengers and she would update him on the X Men. Sometimes she would withhold information and she was sure that he paid her the same courtesy. They would discuss the best direction to point their respective teams in. Sometimes they would talk about the X Factor. Mostly they didn’t.

And the war went on.

It had been a relatively quiet few weeks. There was something of a standoff going on. Whether it was actually a standoff, or if enough mutants had gone into hiding that the sentinels were having trouble finding them, she wasn’t sure. But everything was still for a moment in time.

Until Pietro went missing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a recent attack on mutants commanded by the government that got him pissed. Not just him either. Pietro ran somewhere, hell even knows where that man goes. Lorna grabbed the closest bottle of scotch and left the kitchen area. Remy sat for a while, then decided to find a bar.

He drove for a while trying to find a bar that didn’t look too sad. DC had nicer bars, but Northern Virginia had fewer people for him to have to interact with, and ultimately that won him over.

He was driving down a backroad when he was attacked. A huge vehicle came out of a driveway and hit his car, causing it to flip. It was resting on its roof and a fair distance from the road before Remy really processed what was happening. He could see the vague figure of men with guns, large guns, standing in front of the headlights of the other vehicle.

Remy’s ears were ringing and dammit he was off balance trying to get out of his car. He reached into his pocket, grabbing a card, and threw it at the men. The explosion hit as he charged his second card. And as a bullet hit that card. And as that card exploded as a result. Exploded in his face.

The fight was over before it had even begun.


End file.
